


Весной

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: весной Рафаэлло совсем не такой, каким бывает зимой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весной

На дворе — середина февраля, и снег еще не тает, остается лежать мерзлыми белыми сугробами, покрытыми сероватым льдом. Во вторник даже выпадает новый снег — кружится над ними, чуть посверкивает искристо в свете уличного фонаря, оседает почти невидимым на светлых волосах Рафаэлло. Марс долго смотрит на это — и молчит, даже не пытаясь сформулировать то, что чувствует в этот момент. Слов ему все равно не хватит.  
Зимой Рафаэлло все время мерзнет, но упрямится по-детски и не носит шапку. Он что-то говорит вполголоса, но улыбка у него зимой такая же прохладная, будто льдистая, даже горящий в глазах огонь словно бы затянут пеленой снега. Зимой он все время мерзнет, и его кожа, и без того бледная и тонкая, теперь кажется еще и ледяной на ощупь. Перчатки он не носит так же, как шапку, и постоянно греет руки дыханием. Позже, когда они возвращаются домой, Марс касается его плеч и бедер почти благоговейно, так, что Рафаэлло едва не начинает злиться.  
Зимой они вечно разговаривают тихо, полулениво, и редко выходят из дома без лишней нужды. Зимой от Рафаэлло пахнет снегом, холодным ветром и льдом, и Марс иногда не узнает его, когда видит издалека. Зимой Рафаэлло редко улыбается широко и привычно; все его усмешки, кажется, скрывают какую-то слабую, полууловимую и неясную грусть. Зимой Рафаэлло даже похож на призрака среди сплошной белой метели или на статую какого-то древнего северного бога, вытесанную из мрамора. Зимой Рафаэлло иногда вовсе не Рафаэлло, да и Марс порой не ощущает себя Марсом.  
Весной все становится иначе.  
Улыбка Рафаэлло прорывается наружу, как бурлящая река, с первым днем весны. Сонная полуснежная пелена сползает с них обоих медленно, но верно; это привычный процесс, и оба уже знают, ловят первые признаки пробуждения друг друга. У Рафаэлло все отражается в глазах и улыбке — они снова яркие, как и прежде, и все больше разгораются с каждым новым днем. Марс вдруг понимает, что сверяет то, как расцветает природа, с тем, как оживает Рафаэлло. Иногда это кажется ему похожим на какой-то дневник наблюдений за растением, вроде тех, что он вел когда-то в детстве, в школе. Следить за Рафаэлло сложнее, но Марс давно привык, и каждый раз он мысленно отмечает в памяти — сегодня тот улыбнулся еще чуть шире, сегодня рассмеялся громче, а сегодня — поцеловал первый, бормоча что-то сбивчиво.  
За собой Марс особых изменений не замечает, но они, верно, есть. А если судить по меняющемуся взгляду Рафаэлло — то даже заметные. Но Марсу все равно — куда интереснее продолжать наблюдать за Рафаэлло, да и пользы это приносит больше.  
Весна приносит особые ароматы, и Рафаэлло теперь слабо пахнет зеленой дымкой, цветочной пыльцой, прорывающимися водами рек. Даже его голос и шаги звучат чуть иначе, чем обычно, — звонче, громче. Свободнее. Так бывает, если долго-долго ехать по пустынной дороге, а потом остановить машину и долго мчаться по дикому полю, заросшему клевером и ромашками.  
Весной Марс постоянно ловит взгляд Рафаэлло, а поймав его, успокаивается. Весной они все еще немного сами не свои, но куда ближе к себе настоящим — или, наоборот, дальше. Марс не знает, в чем выражается близость к собственному сознанию, но зато знает, что такое близость к чужому.

— Марс, — Рафаэлло стоит напротив него и смотрит с улыбкой. По календарю — середина марта; по личному мысленному дневнику наблюдений — восемнадцатый день расцвета.  
Он не продолжает — смысл и так ясен, и Марс кивает, подходя ближе. А затем, почти спокойно и почти неторопливо — почти, потому что руки чуть подрагивают, — касается ладонью его плеча, притягивая к себе.  
Поцелуи быстрые и горячие, вовсе не такие, как лениво-неспешные зимние. Одежду они сбрасывают тоже быстро, пока Рафаэлло цепляется за его плечи и шепчет что-то сквозь поцелуй. Марсу едва хватает самообладания не разорвать все завязки и застежки к черту, и он покусывает губы, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
«Это все весна», — думает он, срывая, наконец, с Рафаэлло рубашку и оглаживая открывшиеся плечи, скользя губами по бледной груди. Рафаэлло вздыхает в ответ и стонет едва слышно, когда Марс опускает руку чуть ниже и начинает расстегивать его ремень.  
— Эй, — спустя несколько минут они уже устроились на кровати, и голос у Марса звучит немного хрипло, вовсе не по-весеннему. — Раф, черт возьми…  
Он вздыхает горячо и глухо и прижимает Рафаэлло к себе, зарываясь ладонью в его волосы, скользя по его спине. Рафаэлло мягкий и теплый; он двигается навстречу, снова постанывает и запрокидывает голову назад, подставляя шею поцелуям. Марс пытается бормотать что-то успокаивающе-ласковое, но выходит паршиво. Вместо этого он просто целует снова, прикасается губами к коротким кудрявым прядям, проводит языком по шее.  
— Раф, — повторяет он, будто бы другие слова вылетели из памяти. — Раф…  
Тот отзывается, смотрит на него с каким-то теплом и бесконечной мягкостью, и Марс не выдерживает. Ускоряется, лаская Рафаэлло в одном ритме со своими движениями, и кончает, прижавшись лбом к его груди. Спустя пару секунд Рафаэлло следует за ним, и Марс чувствует, как тот прикасается к его затылку, чуть поглаживает и перебирает волосы.  
— Марс, — наверное, у Рафаэлло тоже слишком скудный словарный запас в такие моменты. А дальше Марсу думать не хочется ни о чем — и это последняя четкая мысль на ближайшую пару часов.

Весной Рафаэлло улыбается часто, ярко и светло. Весной он теплый и горячий, нежный и податливый. Весной Марсу кажется, что любить его больше, чем он любит сейчас, попросту невозможно, кажется, что тепла хватит на десятки тысяч солнц и миллионы сверхновых.  
Но потом наступает лето.


End file.
